Creating a Protector
by cheri1
Summary: Rose/Metacrisis Doctor. In Pete's World, Rose wakes from a dream and shares it with her fiance. A dream about the Bad Wolf and an Impossible Girl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based on a theory about Clara and Rose.

Chapter One

(Pete's World...)

The Clone Doctor's eyes snapped open when he heard Rose let out a terrified gasp. They were sleeping together in a large bed in their bedroom. The Doctor was human but he had the personality and memories of his other self and after deciding to live as a human he had to learn to adjust his routine somewhat, especially sleeping sinc e the original Doctor didn't sleep that much. So he was sensitive to the slightest noises and disturbances, which was good since his fiancee frequently had nightmares about her travels with the Doctor. Rose was sat up in the bed, breathing hard. The Doctor sat up with her and put his hand on her back, rubbing it while trying to comfort and calm her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he tried to make out her face in the dark.

"It will be once my heart calms down," Rose said as she took the Doctor's free hand.

"What was this dream about?" he said.

"About the Bad Wolf."

"I thought you didn't remember that," the Doctor said. "I thought the other Doctor had to tell you what happened."

"Some of it came back to me eventually but...I remember much more in my dreams," Rose said, looking at him.

"What do you remember then?" the Doctor asked in a soft voice while he stroked her cheek.

"I remember bringing Jack back to life. When I saw him die on the Crucible, I didn't realize he was immortal but over time...it's come back to me in my dreams. I remember...seeing inside him and...jump starting him...something like that. I repaired him and jump started his heart and I saw him live in my mind's eye. But there was something else I did. At least that's what I see in my dream."

"What? What did you do?" the Doctor said.

"I created someone," Rose said.

"You created someone?" the Doctor said, not sure he liked the sound of that.

"Yeah. I created a protector for the Doctor," Rose said.

The Doctor thought on that for a moment.

"I want you safe, my Doctor, protected from the false god," he finally quoted to Rose.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, you said I said that…or he said…or the Doctor said, blimey, this is confusing when you're the same bloke," she said while the Doctor chuckled.

"So you brought this person into being because you wanted to make sure the Doctor was always protected?" the Doctor said to her. "What is this person's name then?"

"Dunno. I just know I made someone. I don't even know if I made this person full grown or put them in someone as a fetus. I just know someone out there is meant to watch over the Doctor."

"Well, it's certainly not me," the Doctor quipped.

"No, you're job is to look after me," Rose teased.

"Look after you? You can look after yourself. I've seen that fact firsthand," the Doctor said.

Rose fell silent for a moment.

"Do you think my dream is real?" she said to him after a moment's reflection.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Who knows, can't do anything about it now," he said.

"Yeah but, what if what I did comes back to haunt us?" Rose said.

"You mean…one day this protector might show up?"

Rose nodded.

"Well…you created this person to protect the Doctor so I'm assuming that means he or she is a good person so…I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, it's nearly two in the morning, Rose. I doubt this protector is going to show up at this hour."

The Doctor kissed her cheek and lay back down. Rose watched as he snuggled down under the covers before she lay back with him. As she snuggled near her fiancé, she lay awake and stared at the ceiling while she imagined what the protector might look like and if he or she was truly watching over the Doctor in the other universe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was going to stop at the first chapter but I decided to go on and do my version of the fiftieth anniversary episode. Hope you enjoy this…

Chapter Two

(Tate Modern Museum, London…)

Clara tagged along behind the Eleventh Doctor as they slowly walked along and looked at the paintings. Clara wasn't that thrilled about modern art but at the same time she wasn't thrilled about running away from monsters either and any time spent with her friend was time well spent in her opinion so she kept quiet and let the Doctor conduct his own personal tour as he told her about some of the paintings and the stories behind them.

They were nearing the end of the Doctor's personal tour when the Doctor suddenly stopped and stared at one painting in open mouthed shock. Clara had lagged behind a bit, half out of boredom but also because the Doctor had longer legs and a larger stride than she had. She came up beside him and admired the painting. Unlike some of the other abstract paintings she had seen, this one was painted realistically. In the painting was a young, attractive blonde woman with glowing golden eyes. She was dressed in a pink hoodie and jeans. Lying at her feet was a large white wolf, also with glowing eyes. At the top of the painting someone had printed I AM THE BAD WOLF, I CREATE MYSELF in large black block lettering.

"I like it, this is the best painting I've seen so far," Clara said.

"Clara, I know the woman in the painting," the Doctor said softly.

"Seriously? Okay, she was a professional model that you met one time in some art studio somewhere, right?" Clara said to him.

"No, she traveled with me once."

"So…she was an artist's model then?" Clara said.

"No. She was a shopgirl. A brilliant shopgirl," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"So…she went out and did a bit of modeling for extra money?" Clara said.

"She's trapped in another universe, Clara. A parallel universe. If she did any modeling on the side, she never mentioned it. But this…the glowing eyes and the Bad Wolf quote. That's also familiar to me."

"What does it mean then?" Clara asked.

"Trouble."

Clara groaned softly. She was afraid of that. No matter what they did, they usually ended up being involved in some sort of trouble. She wondered what sort of trouble they were going to get into now. By now, the Doctor was looking around before taking Clara's hand.

"Follow me, I think you and I are going to become art thieves tonight," he said in a low voice to her as they walked away from the painting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Meanwhile...at the court of Queen Elizabeth I…)

The Tenth Doctor sighed deeply as he lay in Queen Elizabeth's bed. He had just finished making love to the young monarch and she was fast asleep beside him. He stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall while she snored softly. He hated himself for doing this but it was a way to keep from facing his destiny. After Ood Sigma told him his end was near, he fled in his TARDIS, searching for a way to keep from doing what he knew had to be done. Just for a laugh, he decided to seduce and bed Queen Elizabeth, just because he wanted the honor of deflower the Virgin Queen. But now that he was here and done it, he felt guilty for taking advantage of her. He knew that he would have to leave soon, leaving her behind like a dumped lover. But that wasn't the only reason he felt like crap. It's because he felt like he was betraying Rose by doing this.

He shook his head. Rose was gone now, trapped in a parallel universe with his clone, probably happily married by now with several children. He had a shot and gave her up so why should he feel guilty about having sex with Elizabeth?

Because I still love her, he thought to himself.

He sighed again and sat up. He gently slid out of the blankets, careful not to wake Elizabeth up since now he felt like taking a walk. She got up and with one last look at the sleeping Elizabeth; he hurried towards the door of her bedroom. He opened it, slipped out and closed it as silently as he could. For a moment he debated making a beeline for this TARDIS and leaving but he decided to look around the castle for a bit before doing that. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the bedroom. There weren't many people around, except for the guards and a few courtiers. Most of them gave him a cursory glance before ignoring him. They all knew he was the queen's current lover and what he'd been doing with her so no one questioned him. It made him wonder exactly how often Lizzy entertained people in her bed chambers. He found a closed door and looked around before using his sonic to unlock it. He slipped inside and shut the door quietly. Inside the massive room were portraits of royals, past and present, and their families. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked past them, even though he had seen most of them before in museums.

He got to the end of the room before he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw a painting of Rose amongst the other paintings. She was dressed in a hoody and jeans and her eyes were glowing with a golden light. At her feet was a white wolf with the same glowing eyes and above them was the caption, I AM THE BAD WOLF, I CREATE MYSELF. The Doctor reeled back in horror. He started at the painting, transfixed, for a moment before snapping out of it. He considered moving the painting to his TARDIS but the painting was about twenty foot tall and he knew there was no way he could get it out of the castle without attracting attention. He finally decided to go to his TARDIS and bring the TARDIS back into the room so he could move it into the TARDIS without arousing suspicion. He took one last look at the painting and with a sinking feeling in his gut turned and hurried out of the room.


End file.
